Bernie and Page a Love Story
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Page never thought she would fall in love with Bernie but it happend. How did it all start and will their love last? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Bizarvark in any way. This story was requested by **dianehkri**

* * *

It started out like a normal day for me. I went to the enchanted pond passing my fellow elfs. While doing so they did a little bow as I'm their princes. Once at the pond I took off my gold see throw silks and laid them gently onto one of the big rocks near the edge before going in it. The water was refreshing as I started to bathe my B cup breasts.

Then all of a suden I here screaming I quickly got out of the pond and put back my silks that showed off my naked body still. Nudity wasn't a big deal in my small village but since I'm a princess after all I should have something on even if its not much. As I got closer to the screaming I saw why my fellow elfs where screaming. There stood Bernie the Dark Lord. I for one did not know what he wanted so I stood behind a tree.

However he saw me and made his way towards me. I was frozen with fear. He did not say a word instead he grabbed me and carried me off. I was soon in a carriage. I sat down looking at him throw the window as he talked to one of his guards. Once he was inside the carriage with me we where on our way. Bernie just smiled at me for a bit before he spoke.

"The Elf Princess Page I believe."

"Yes you are correct and you are Bernie the Dark lord."

"It is indeed princes."

Something about his voice that I can't help but to like. The more he chatted with me more I start to realize he was kind He even had kind eyes. I even chatted back.

It felt like hours of us just chatting. During that time I realized Dark Lord was just a title. It don't mean Bernie is evil. Even though he did capture me. Something came over me as the more we chatted.

I leaned over and I kissed him on his lips. His lips where nice and soft. I quickly pulled away only. I looked into his eyes and he just smiled. I end up finding myself kissing him again. This time he was the one to lean in and kissed me. It wasn't long as the first one but it was still the best kiss I ever had and I had plenty. We both smiled once the second kiss was over.

Bernie the Dark Lord started to chat again while I just lessened. Before I knew it we where close to the castle. At that moment he looked at it and looked he was in thought. He then looked at me.

"I was sent to the king to get you for him but I want you all to myself. I will tell the king you where to fast for the men and myself Page princes of the elfs."

I did not know what to say as he was saying this. Then he hit the carriage and told it to stop. I did not know what he said as I was still thinking on what he said as he was telling the men something. Next thing I knew he opened the door and went out and took out his hand. I quickly grabbed it and he lead me deep into the woods. He then leaned me agents a tree and we started making out.

The more we kissed the more are hands touched each others bodies. His hands soon touched by B cup breasts and when the kissing stopped he removed my silks until I'm officially naked. He then start to suck on one of my breasts as I moan. My hands end up on the back of his head. My pussy ends up getting wet and it wasn't long until his hand found its way there.

I moan even more and he starts to rub my shaved pussy as he counted to suck away on one of my breasts. He soon stops sucking on it and moved on to the other. I opened my eyes to see he left his mark on my wet breast. I soon found myself placing my hand on his crotch. My eyes widen feeling how big he is. Never felt anything this big other then a stick on the ground.

I must see it for myself. I had him stop sucking on my breast and I quickly went on my knees and was able to undo his pants. My eyes widen more as it was even bigger then what I felt. It had to be ten inches if not bigger. A held on to it and began jacking him off causing him to moan. After a few pumps I slid his dick into my mouth and started sucking on his massive dick.

This caused him to moan even more. He placed his hands on the back of my head where I counted to suck more of his dick. I was surprising myself as I was taking more of him into my mouth. My hands soon grabbed hold of his ass as he starts to face fuck me. He went faster and faster into my mouth. It wasn't long until he shot his load into my mouth where I had no choice but to swallow.

Once I slid his dick out of my mouth he leaned me agents a tree with my ass facing towards him. I knew what was coming next and I was ready for it. It became my turn once again to moan as he slid his dick into my pussy. He wasted no time fucking away that caused my breasts to bounce. Bernie the Dark Lord was way better then any other I had before and I had allot of dicks in me.

While he fucked away I started to squirt on the grass below and even on the tree itself. It felt like he went faster and harder into my pussy after that. It wasn't long until I squirted once more. This lead to more hard thrusts into me. I squirted allot doing the fucking and it ended with him shooting his load deep inside me. Since then we meet at a spot and he just fucked me.

He even made a new sex style where he was on his back and I just bounced up and down on his dick. That really made my breasts bounce. We even did it with him sitting down as well. Mostly it was on some stump. I even tried riding his dick using my ass. It felt different but yet felt great as well. Then one day Bernie the Dark Lord ended up being King because the king fell ill.

Once Bernie became king I became his queen. That day we had nothing but sex. We had sex allot all over the castle. One night I got out from our bed to look out and look at the stars. King Berne got up as well. I felt his dick on my ass and his hand on my naked pregnant belly and I placed my hand on top of his. Once I did that we felt our baby kick.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
